Taking The Plunge
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: "I changed my mind, I changed my mind, I changed my mind, I changed my mind." He chanted loudly into the ether, as he clutched at her hand with a death grip. "Too late now Dare devil, this was your idea."


This story is Co- Authored with the lovely** kimmiesjoy :D  
**

* * *

**Taking the Plunge**

They rose together.

Higher and higher.

The world slipping away, becoming smaller and smaller. And the thought, comical, if not moronically cliche of how all the people looked like ants came to mind...

And she saw the thought play in his eyes as she looked over, hair whipping out of her face to trail behind her.

Smiling, she shook her head at him, mouth wide, lips parted and teeth brilliantly vibrant in the sun, closing her eyes to the wind they created as they moved.

Still ever higher.

A gradual ascent.

She found it... inspiring... quite fitting actually.

Even though she thought the last place she'd find the equivalent of their ever growing, faltering, twisting, circling and not ever stopping, relationship, was here.

It was..Cliche...overdone? And eh...She made a face...a small one...maybe for her own benefit, or peace of mind, and looked back over at him.

The man sitting beside her with a goofy look on his face, tongue sticking out of his mouth in eager puppy like anticipation and she knew he was going to complain it had gone dry, later, when he kissed her and made it official.

His hair was so mussed, more so than when he got out of bed, running his fingers through it and walking drowsily out of the room in only his boxers.

Yep. That one. The one she was making promises to, for, the one who made her want to do crazy things like...this.

Because even with his quirks, he still managed to keep her wanting to be more, striving forwards for a better them, even when they felt fantastic, complete, magical.

He made her want to be more.

Want them to be more.

Kate sighed, and all was quiet except for the constant chink and clatter below, the rumble underneath them. A vibration through her hands and cheeks, rattling her teeth.

When they finally stopped, that whoosh of air more nerve wracking than his sudden intake of breath, Kate clapped her hand over his, prying the white knuckles that contradicted the spark in his eyes apart and gripping his hand tight, she pulled it into her lap.

"This is it." He said, bringing their joined hands to his lips and puffing, catching her eye and letting loose the exhilaration she knew he was holding onto so tightly.

She swung to stare at him in full agreement, feeling everything he felt, bouncing everything right back to him with a confident nod, looking out over the edge, "Diving in."

"Or down..." He choked. "Way _way _down..." He then said as if he regretted it..

But it was too late.

"I changed my mind, I changed my mind, I changed my mind, I changed my mind." He chanted loudly into the ether, as he clutched at her hand with a death grip.

"Too late now Dare devil, this was your idea, oh god how high up are we?" She craned her neck, wondering when the fall would inevitably come and steal the air from their lungs.

"Too freaking high, make it go away..."

She laughed. One big, "HA!" as she removed his other hand, that one that had smashed into his face, supposedly hiding his eyes from the free-fall, but she could see one eye peeking through his fingers.

"Seriously Kate, I cannot read up here, I will throw up." He swallowed, squeezing her hand and looking unusually green.

"Don't you dare, today of all days, if you throw up on me...I will never sleep with you again."

He gasped, letting go of her hand and instead he gripped her thigh, "Buuuut today of all days...you _have _to...you're obligate...oh god it's going sideways Kaaaaaaaaate..."

"Obligated my ass Castle...oh god...let go of my hand and stop squeezing my leeeeeeeeeeeeg..."

"Ughh...its true...its like a rule."

"Maybe in the 1800's Castle. I am a simple _modern_ girl and I will kick your ass if you imply I am _obligated_to sleep with you ON ANY DAY. Oh ...why are we going backwards?" She let out a long high pitched 'Eeeeeeep' As they started to climb backwards, up and up again.

"This is the part where we go back and then...ugh...In sickness and in health Kate...and...I think I can feel...the sickness..."

"Shut up shut up shut ..." But that last word died on her lips as they shot forwards, the force pushing them hard against one another at a sudden twist and sharp bend.

"Hollllllld my hand." He bellowed as the wind rushed past his face, his cheeks flapping and lips burning with freezing cold gusts that battered him.

"Let go of my leg and I will." She gritted through her teeth, the speed not letting up and she was not sure at all how she could even move her own limbs to allow it.

"I don't wana, I might fall..." He stuttered, his hands tightening, she either came for him or he stayed where he was because if he let go, Castle was positive his body would fly up and float off into the universe.

How high up were they?

Why had he suggested this?

"You're strapped in you fo...ohhhhhhhhhh." They rose again...was this thing getting even higher?!

"ITS. TOO. HIGH."

"This was your stupid idea..." She shouted and her voice was too loud, when they faltered and froze mid-air.

"NO...ugh oh thank god we slowed down..." His hand slid sideways. "Am I holding your hand yet."

"You can't tell." She grumbled as his fingers slid over her chest.

"I think I squeezed too hard, I lost all feeling."

"Well for the record _no _, that's _not _my hand, little lower lover boy and if you opened your eyes you would see what you are...hey stop squeezing..."

"I CAN'T." He groaned, as realization and soft warm skin brought the life back to his fingers, and he smiled, still refusing to open his eyes.

Reaching out she snagged his hand and drew it into her lap, lacing their fingers together and shivering at how cold he felt.

"I thought you liked these things?" She called, tugging him into her side, watching as the white sleeve of her dress danced around his arm, tangling and tying them together.

It was fitting, perfect in fact and she laughed shaking her head.

He opened his eyes, briefly, "I thought I did too. I changed my mind, make it stop..."

"Stop saying you changed your mind, I'm gonna get offended here Castle."

"Not about you," He said turning and facing her, his eyes opening wide despite the raging wind, laced through with love and sincerity, "But this...the speed, the danger...the reading as I move at high speeds and...If I vomit will you still love me?"

Kate grimaced, "I'll...think about it."

"Kaaaaaaaate..." They started moving again.

"Best I can do Castle...I said let's do it on the beach, I said let's do it in a foreign country at sunset, hey I even said lets do it in Vegas...but no..."

"Oh...speaking of which, after this loop it's time...you ready...?" His hand squeezed.

"As I'm ever gonna be."

"This is probably the only time I'm ever going to say this sentence, so be prepared but...I am so NOT eating cake after this..."

"I don't think I'm eating for the rest of the day..."

"Good plan, lets avoid throwi..." He grabbed for her other hand. "Remember you're swearing to love me despite all my stupid ideas...even if this was the stupidest idea ever..."

"Getting married wasn't the stupidest idea you ever had Castle, but doing it on a roller-coaster might have beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeen."

The End.


End file.
